


Deterrent

by alternatedoom



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Meme, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatedoom/pseuds/alternatedoom
Summary: Karla can only watch.





	Deterrent

**Author's Note:**

> Written anonymously for the Marvel Gen Meme [here](https://marvel-gen.livejournal.com/280.html?thread=87832#t87832).
> 
> Prompt was: _Karla seeing Clint tortured by Mentallo._

Karla looks down at the expression of echoed anguish on Clint's face, feeling unexpected guilt. For half a second there, back in the hallway, she'd wanted to go with him, help him try to take Osborn down. Sense had won out, of course. Stupid mission, him coming here alone. Destined for failure, slated to end with him stripped of clothes, dignity, words, secrets on this cold metal table. Clint's a brave idiot.

The grotesque old bald man puts his grimy hands back to Clint's temples, closing his eyes in concentration. Again Clint's face contorts in torment, the muscles twisting and straining under the skin as though Mentallo's feeding him electrical current instead of oafishly blundering through his thoughts. Karla remembers the feel of Clint's warm skin under hers, the soft crispness of his hair twined in her fingers. He was naked then by choice, not like now. She glances sideways at Osborn, slightly and quickly enough to be discreet. Norman's expression doesn't indicate that he's enjoying watching the torture, but his posture, his casually folded arms all shout smugly that he's relishing every second of it. Clint gets her attention back when his hips lift off the table and he screams, most of his handsomeness lost to his agony.

Without Osborn's leave she turns on her heel and walks out, pushing down the pangs of regret that prickle under her skin. Karla's smart enough to take the lesson Osborn's giving. Fucking with him ends like this. In pain.


End file.
